battlelands_royalefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
In Battlelands Royale, there are a total of twelve weapons that can be used to attack other Battlers. Nine out of the twelve weapons can be found around the map or looted from Supply Crates, but three are only obtainable through Supply Drops. List of Weapons Peacemaker '- ''Semiautomatic, single-shot rifle with the second lowest damage in the game. Should only be used in last-ditch situations. Common Damage: 7 DPS: 14 Range: 15 Bullets per minute: 120 Initial ammo: 30 Headshot multiplier: 2x Legendary Damage: 8 DPS: 16 Range: 15 Bullets per minute: 120 Initial ammo: 30 Headshot multiplier: 2x 'Assault Rifle '- A reliable weapon with decent damage and rate of fire. If in doubt, grab the trusty AR. -Range: 19 -Damage: 6-9 Legendary: 7-10 -Reloading time: 0.20 seconds 'SMG '- One of the newest weapons in the game, added on September 19, 2018. Has a high rate of fire, but low damage. Low reward and low risk. -Range: 22 -Damage: 5-7 Legendary: 6-8 -Reloading time 0.20 sec 'Shotgun '- For when you need to get up close. The Shotgun does a lot of damage, but only at close range. The damage drops off at long distances. -Range: 9 -Damage: 5-10 Legendary: 6-12 (it actually shoots 4 bullets at the same time) -Reloading time: 1.40 seconds 'Sniper '- The sniper rifle does high damage, but at a risk of very low fire rate. Only use this if you are confident in your aiming abilities. -Range: 17 -Damage: 15-30 -Reloading time: 0.83 sec 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun '- The newest addition to the game, added on October 9, 2018. Has a higher range tan the Shotgun, but with less damage -Range: 17 -Damage per shot: 7-14 (shoots 2 bullets at the same time) -Reloading time: 0.66 'Scar '- High damage, medium fire rate and range. Definetely one of the best weapons in the game. -Range: 15 -Damage: 9-15 -Reloading time: 0.35 sec 'Kar99 '- Has the second highest damage in the game and the highest range. Anyway, it has a low fire rate, so use it only if you have experience with snipers. -Range: 17 -Damage: 25-50 Legendary: 26-52 -Reloading time: 1.77 sec '''Fists - Default weapon. You spawn with it and you change to them when you run out of ammo. You can change them by picking another weapon or picking up ammo if you already have one. -Range: probably 3-4 -Damage: 15 -Reloading time: 0.30 seconds Minigun '- One of the weapons that can only be obtained through Supply Drops. The Minigun makes 9-15 damage and enormous rate of fire and magazine size. Anyway, it has a lower accuracy '''Bazooka '- Other weapon that can only be obtained through Supply Drops. The Bazooka deals the highest damage in the game (70 on common and 75 on legendary), but with a tiny reserve magazine and the scarcity of ammo, you'll have to manage high damage and low ammo. '''Quadzooka - It can only be obtained on supply drops. It has a good fire rate, range and makes 20 damage on common and 25 on legendary.